1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a washing machine including a balancer to offset an unbalanced load caused during rotation of a drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is an apparatus configured to wash clothes using electricity, and generally includes a cabinet defining an external appearance of the washing machine, a tub to store wash water inside the cabinet, a drum rotatably installed inside the tub, and a motor to rotatably drive the drum.
When the drum is rotated by the motor in a state in which laundry and wash water are accommodated into the drum, the laundry rubs against the drum and the wash water so as to allow stains on the laundry to be eliminated.
If laundry is concentrated at a particular part in the drum without being evenly distributed therein during rotation of the drum, vibration and noise are generated due to eccentric rotation of the drum, and components such as the drum and the motor may even be damaged.
Accordingly, the washing machine includes a balancer to stabilize rotation of the drum by offsetting an unbalanced load caused within the drum.